Como si fuera cierto
by sakuraa hatakee
Summary: Hitori una joven que encontró de casualidad un libro de hechicera decide realizar un conjuro para conseguir a su hombre ideal, pero en vez de eso invoca nada mas y nada menos que al mismisimo Kakashi Hatake. Pesimo summary, pero es muy recomendable.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaa! Hoy traigo una historia que soñé y que después me pareció que sería bueno ampliarla y modificarle un poco las cosas estaba en Dz viejo y hay algunos que no conocen esta historia así que pensé que sería bueno ponerme un poco nostálgica, espero que sea de su agrado chicas/os. =)

Había muchas cosas que no sabía de ese mundo, países desconocidos, gente desconocida, y tampoco sabía bien cual era esa persona a la que estaba predestinada...

Esta es una historia, que por más que la repase en mi memoria una y otra vez no puedo comprender. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? ¿Por qué justo a mí? Tal vez solo era una jugarreta del destino hecha para satisfacer su aburrimiento...

Ese día en el que el invierno comenzaba hacer su aparición, yo me encaminaba a mi casa luego de ir a la secundaria. Miraba al cielo que tenía una tonalidad mesclada entre rosa y rojo fuego, el sol estaba cayendo, ya estaba por anochecer.

Llegue a casa, y ya que mis padres se habían ido por segunda vez de luna de miel por dos semanas, yo era la única habitante y al ser bastante grande me hacía sentir algo sola .Aunque para chicas de 15 como yo sería estupendo que no hayan padres que te fastidien para realizarse reventones en una casa perfecta como esta con dos pisos, balcón, cuatro habitaciones y piscina adornada con un jardín con palmeras y toda la chachara; no era mi personalidad ser así de divertida.

Estaba muy cansada y fatigada ,con un día lleno de exámenes y de estar a las corridas (me quede dormida en el tren y el autobús (bondi pa' los argentos) se me iba cuando al fin logre hallarme en donde estaba , lo primero que hice al llegar fue sacarme mi uniforme y ponerme una ropa mas de entre casa , ir a la heladera por unos chocolates y encerrarme en mi cuarto a ver por decima sexta vez en el DVD la pelea entre Kakashi Hatake y Pain , ayy mientras veía embobada en acción al ninja copia idolatrándolo como siempre me preguntaba si existía en este mundo alguien como él  
-No Hitori eso es imposible -me dije desanimada .No hay persona como él, es tan genial, es único ,el hace que la palabra HOMBRE abarque muchas cosas, apuesto ,amable, confiable, valiente, comprensivo paciente, tenaz, inteligente, fiel a sus ideales. Si ... tenía que admitirlo, estaba locamente enamorada de él y ya no era solo eso, con el tiempo había llegado a pensar que me había obsesionado y que era la perdición de mis deseos , porque cada cosa, cada pequeño detalle que me enteraba de ese personaje me encantaba mas y hacia incontable mi deseo por que existiera y me hiciera suya .Eran incontables las veces que he imaginado su cuerpo desnudo queriendo poseer el mío , fantaseando con dada uno de sus músculos en movimiento , estando encima mío viendo fijamente mis ojos y ver la expresión de mi rostro que solo demostraría placer con cada embestida que me diera

-Ahh ... Ya madura Hitori solo es una fantasía , y las fantasías no se hacen realidad -me decía media depre mientras oía que el capitulo había terminado, ya que sonaba un ending que a estas alturas ya conocía de memoria .  
-Bueno basta de estar depre -enseguida me puse a buscar otros capítulos en las que las cosas no estuvieran tan mal ciertamente verlo morir también deprimía.

AL OTRO DIA EN ALGUN LUGAR, EN UNA CIUDAD AGITADA...

Corría a toda velocidad por estar viendo tele hasta tan tarde, me había quedado dormida. Pero no era para ir cole no, para eso no me tomo tantas molestia, es que salía el nuevo tomo de Naruto y no me lo quería perder .Llegue, al fin (sacando la lengua para afuera).

-Hola Pol, ¿Llego el nuevo tomo de Naruto, verdad?-le pregunte a mi vendedor de mangas favoritos el cual era el hijo del mejor amigo de mi papa

-Sip! Pero llegaste tarde se llevaron todo, lo siento.

- ¿Me estas jodiendo?!-me quebraba cual imagen graciosa de anime.

-Jajaa , si, se lo fanática al extremo que eres, sabía que ibas a venir, me tome la molestia de guardarte uno , está en el depósito , ya te lo traigo- me decía mientras se dirigía a una puerta trasera y yo me aliviaba.  
Mientras él buscaba mi tesoro, yo me fijaba en algunos estantes otro manga que me llamase la atención y en eso veo un libro muy raro con dibujos fileteados góticos negros, no estaba impreso y no tenía ningún título.

-Oye Pol, ¿No sabes de quien es este libro? -Le decía mientras salía del depósito.

-Si no lo tiene escrito ahí, nop.

- Es que peor aun no impreso ni nada.

-Que raro, bueno si te lo vas a llevar ten cuidado -me advertía

-Por?

-Ya sabes por los gualichos y las macumbas (brujerías)

-Ay ¿No me digas que crees en esas cosas?-Le decía riéndome.

-Bueno de que las hay las hay.

-De acuerdo te dejo, me tengo que ir -Decía al mirar el reloj que me avisaba que llegaba más que tarde.

Me fui al cole con los libros que había comprado, y a pesar de que recibí muchos regaños no podía evitar leer el nuevo tomo en clase, quería saber si mi querido Kakashi revelaría su rostro en este nuevo tomo. Pero al final no lo hizo y llegaba a pensar que jamás lo haría, decidí dejar aquel misterioso libro para leerlo en casa más tranquila.

AL CAER LA TARDE YA EN CASA...

Mas cómoda y mientras me estaba haciendo algo de cenar ,decidí ver el contenido de ese libro, al abrirlo me di cuenta que no era un manga estaba escrito en un idioma que jamás había visto pero era muy parecido a los escritos que contenían los pergaminos de Naruto ,no entendía nada pero al dar la vuelta y por suerte estaba traducido al español (ohhh que casualidad para nuestra protagonista , si ahora me burlo de mis historias ,ejem perdón perdón sigo)  
'Libro de hechizos y pociones de amor ' decía la primera hoja , rápidamente empecé a ver el contenido del libro, me detuve decidida a probar un hechizo que estaba especificado en encontrar a tu hombre ideal .  
Me encerré en mi cuarto y seguí los pasos al pie de la letra como lo indicaba el libro describiendo a mi hombre ideal escrito en el suelo sobre unos extraños sellos , por ultimo tenias que verter un poco de la sangre del solicitante que era yo y cosa que me dolió un poco, pero mi objetivo era claro ,todo sea por Kakashi, coloque mis manos sobre los signos cual jutsu de transformación o transmutación de Full metal Alchemist (si lo sé , alto afano)pero nada sucedió, solo se podían oír unos grillitos de fondo, era el ringtone de mi celular que se ponía de acuerdo con la escena patética que estaba haciendo, leí el mensaje y era que una de mis amigas quería que vaya a un evento de anime con ella disfrazada de Rin , porque supuestamente me parezco a ella ,vaya tontería la mía creer que podía ser real me sentí muy tonta al hacer todo.

-¡Ay no, la comida! Se me va quemar -Corrí tirando a un lado ese libro que me había hecho ilusionar tanto.

Esa noche me quede pensando en ese libro recostada en mi cama, miraba mi herida en la mano que fue provocada para que se realice ese conjuro -¿Como pude pensar que podía suceder algo tan irreal como eso?-Pensé al mirar la luna que alumbraba mi cuarto al entrar por la ventana  
Decidí que lo mejor sería dormir y olvidarlo todo, ya era media noche y tenía que levantarme temprano al otro día si... lo mejor es descansar, bueno al menos eso pensaba...

Cuando por fin me puedo dormir y dejar de pensar estupideces un ruido me despierta, estaba sola y me aterraba que hayan entrado ladrones, pero mientras tomaba de mi mesita de noche una tijera aunque sea para defenderme (no tenía otra cosa a mano) veía como el espacio se iba deformando, no, lo podía ver bien porque del otro lado estaba mi lámpara y solo la luz que entraba por mi ventana me dejaba ver algo, aunque era poco lo que podía ver estaba casi segura de lo que sucedía, esa distorsión se formaba en donde yo había hecho los sellos y vertí mi sangre lo cual ya había limpiado  
- Es igual al MANGEKYO SHARINGAN de Kakashi- Decía impactada, solo llegue a parpadear un instante que una sombra me rodeo en lo que además tarde en soltar la tijera, en seguida sentí algo frio en mi cuello, el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca estaba muy asustada no sabía si era el diablo o algún espíritu maligno lo que había invocado.

-Decime ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿En dónde estoy? Dime o te matare - Decía una voz ronca que oía detrás de mí.  
Al oírla en seguida la reconocí, no podía equivocarme, esa voz era la de mi querido Kakashi, estaba arrodillaba en el piso y me pellizcaba las piernas para despertar de este sueño pero me dolía, era realidad...

Bueno espero que el primer capítulo les sea de su agrado hasta la próxima


	2. Encuentro

__Aclaraciones:

Narración.

_Pensamientos._

Capitulo 2: Encuentro.

_No puede ser es imposible, como va a ser Kakashi, es un personaje ficticio. Hitori ya madura este es un loco que te quiere hacer vaya a saber Dios que cosa… ¿Qué hago ahora?_

— ¡Vamos! Responde ¿Qué clase de lugar este? Es muy diferente al país del fuego ¿Estoy en otro país? Si es ese el caso ¿Cual es?

Mis ojos empezaban a lagrimear estilo anime y mi voz se agudizaba como si fuera que trague helio

_No puede ser esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, para que juego con algo que después me trae semejantes problemas, tengo a Kakashi detrás mío como siempre soñé pero en mis sueños me hacía otra cosa ¡No me amenazaba con matarme! Dios… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo? ¡Ah ya sé! Soy una sacerdotisa que viajó al país del fuego hace mucho tiempo… No no no, mal ¿Qué hago si quieren buscar en un registro y no me encuentran? ¿Y si soy una vidente que sabía que iba a venir para acá? ¿O que lo conozco por las visiones que tengo? Eso suena más razonable… ¿A quién engaño? ¡Es la peor mentira jamás inventada! Pero no tengo alternativa me va a hacer tocar el arpa allá arriba si sigo así…_

—Por favor no me mate… No soy su enemiga Kakashi— Decía con voz temblorosa y tragando saliva a lo último.

— ¿Cómo es que me conoces?— Me decía mientras bajaba su kunai, recién ahora que me volteo puedo ver que con eso me tenía amenazada, su voz denotaba confusión.

— Soy Hitori, una vidente de esta región, sabía que ibas a venir… —Decía cerrando mis ojos tratando de parecer way—_¡Pero qué demonios! La transpiración corre por todo mi cuerpo de los nervios ¿Y si me descubre que estoy mintiendo? Se acabo todo para mí me va a hacer puré… ¡Kyyaaaa! No tranquilízate todo va a salir bien, sigue así Hitori, con esta patética historia pero sigue…_

—Entonces dime qué lugar es este. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Tenía una misión muy importante sin concluir ¿Sabes que soy un ninja, verdad?— Me decía con la voz algo agitada, estaba extraño…

—Dime qué misión y yo te diré el porqué…— Decía segura y no sé porque aún hasta agravaba mi voz un poco ¡Como si eso fuera a hacer mas cool! Que baka soy.

—Era una misión de rango S debía rescatar al Kazekage con mi equipo.

Yo cerré mis ojos mientras que por dentro festejaba…

—_ ¡Sí! Temía que fuera algo que no pueda conocer de la serie, pero por suerte es la primera temporada estoy salvada_— Pensaba —Ya veo… Has estado luchando con un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos tan azules como el mar, un ninja sumamente malvado y maniático— _Pero que estaba más bueno que el pollo al horno con papas… No basta… Deidara es lindo pero tú solo tienes ojos para Kakashi…_—Sé la razón por la que estás aquí…—_En realidad creo que la sé_— No eres un ninja normal y corriente tienes un poder oculto en tu ojo izquierdo, el cual posee diversas técnicas… La última y más poderosa que posees, es la que te trajo aquí…  
—Culminaba mi supuesta visión, pero el nudo en la garganta más bien mi mentira no se me iba de la garganta, me duele tener que mentirle…

—Ya veo… Así que el mangekyo sharingan, esa técnica es la que me trajo aquí, no me extrañaría… Aún no sé emplearla bien… No sabía que el tiempo y el espacio me implicaría a mi también— Pensaba en voz alta sosteniendo su mentón con su mano ahh que sexy es.

Mientras yo lo veía embobada él se dirigía a mi ventana a mirar la calle y demás alrededor que se pudiera ver desde ahí… Pero cuando quiso levantarse cae desplomado como una bolsa de papas…

—Mierda No me puedo mover… —Es lo que mis oídos apenas si podían oír, lo dijo casi como un susurro.

—Supongo que este el precio que tu cuerpo paga por tener esta técnica de alto nivel— Se me escapo decir eso pero es que antes ya lo había visto extraño y es por esto aún no es una técnica perfeccionada.

—Es más que eso… Mucho más que eso. —Decía mirándome a los ojos.

—Puedo verlo… Tú has pasado por muchas cosas… ¡Bien! Me gustaría saber cuál es tu nombre, quiero que nos conozcamos como si fuera la primera vez que te veo— Le dije con una sonrisa tratando de disimular que no sabía nada de él, solo lo que mis visiones podían llegar a ver…

—Kakashi Hatake Es un placer conocerte —Me decía de manera tan amable que me derretía como hielo al sol, tenia conmigo un trato tan diferente al de hace unos minutos, que costaba imaginar que es la misma persona.

— Kakashi- san es un placer conocerte, te doy la bienvenida a mi hogar— Decía cerrando mis ojitos que brillaban solo por tener su presencia. — Lo primero que vamos a hacer es sanar las heridas que tengas de tu combate ¿Vale?

— Claro como me veo de seguro pensaras que soy un ninja vagabundo —Por dentro me causo gracia lo que dijo, ya que se refería a como estaba vestido su ropa estaba maltratada cortejada y con polvo.

— Para nada ¿Cómo vas a decir eso? Con tan solo verte puedo darme cuenta de que eres una hermosa persona —Le di mis más sinceras opiniones, mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse en mi cama.

Encendí la luz y me dispuse a curarlo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer en casos como este gracias a los consejos de mamá y papá. Le pedí de manera amable y con vergüenza que se desvistiera, mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho pero esta vez no era por miedo… Creo que soy la única en este mundo que por fin va a conocer su rostro… Él no opuso resistencia alguna y decidió comenzar a quitarse su chaleco jounin…

Continuará…

Bueno he decidido dejarlo hasta acá espero que nos le resulte corto y me disculpo si vieron algún error. Todavía tengo muchas continuaciones por hacer. Maka no descansa, todo sea por el anime, los fics y los chicos sexis como Gaara (Kyyyaaaa Gaara sama) y Kakashi (Kyaaaaa Kakashi senseeeiii!) Yanne.


	3. ¿Soy un problema?

Capitulo 3: ¿Soy un problema?

—Ya Hitori, tranquilízate. Has estudiado con mama anatomía, curación, y fisionomía humana… Pero qué difícil es con Kakashi, estos son síntomas normales por haber usado mucho tiempo el sharingan… Tiene que hacer reposo una semana no comer sólidos por un buen tiempo y mantenerse a dieta líquida por tres días y luego comida blanda… Creo eso era todo más que nada reposo. Pero debo revisarlo, no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad que me da Kami-sama para ver el rostro de mi querido Kakashi…

—Kakashi san esto es un fuerte agotamiento al parecer, pero me gustaría revisarlo por completo por las dudas, le pido por favor que se quite su máscara —Decía nerviosa, el corazón parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho por tanta emoción.

—Como guste señorita pero quiero advertirle que no tengo ninguna herida en el rostro, no serviría de nada quitarme la máscara…— Decía desilusionándome al parecer no me quería mostrar su rostro por razones que no conocía, pero igual insistí.

—Es necesario Kakashi san —decía acercándome y acortando la distancia de nuestros cuerpos.

Pude notar cómo se puso casi instintivamente en guardia, alejándose un poco para atrás.

—Es mejor que no de veras que estoy bien no es necesario… —Decía casi tartamudeando…

Me enoje por un momento con él.

—Siempre eres así dejándonos el misterio a todos por saber cómo es tu rostro y cuando tengo la posibilidad de saber cómo es no me dejas ver! —Metí la pata.

Me mira con su rostro desencajado, se podía notar como a través de esa tela negra que me impedía ver su rostro tenía su boca abierta por la sorpresa.  
Cerro su ojo con una leve sonrisa y luego un suspiro.

—Se ve que me conoces más de lo que aparentas —El terror me invadió por unos segundos— De acuerdo te dejare ver pero no le digas a nadie ¿Entendido?— Me decía mostrando una simpática sonrisa que uno podía notar apenas a través de su máscara. Yo asentí feliz con la cabeza.

Estoy segura que habrá pensado porque dije ese "dejándonos" hablando con más de una persona pero como no me dijo nada me hice la tonta… El momento iba a llegar cerraba mis ojos de la emoción (_). Para empeorar mi ansiedad, comenzaba a bajar su máscara negra lentamente, sin apuro lo que me desesperaba y me daba ganas de decirle "Hazlo ya" pero me contenía no me mostraba ansiosa ni emocionada trataba de mostrarme seria y despreocupada como si solo estuviera esperando que se la quitara para curarlo y nada más. El segundero del reloj me parecía que sonaba aun más fuerte una gota de sudor en mi sien el trago de saliva que hacia todo pareciera un anime, hasta que por fin puedo verlo… Aunque había planeado no tener ninguna reacción me fue imposible no hacerlo. Mi cara solo expresaba asombro y siendo sincera maravilla, encantamiento o como quieran llamarle. Su belleza era implacable ante mis ojos, arrolladora… Tenía su nariz pequeña y respingada y unos labios suavemente carnosos, se veían tan apetitosos que sin querer me arrime un poco y cuando él alzo la vista hacia mis par de ojos castaños me detuve, también noté que no tenía ninguna cicatriz, entonces… ¿Por qué ocultar semejante belleza?— Pensaba concentrada en sacar alguna conjetura sobre eso.

—Porque me gusta ver como la gente se muere de curiosidad por saber como es mi rostro— Alcé mi vista y me di cuenta que lo que había pensado también lo dije en voz alta, me ruboricé tanto que Kakashi se dio cuenta y sonreía divertido, vi su sonrisa en su máxima expresión la cual me parecía perfecta, me quede fascinada por su sonrisa con la boca abierta… No no no ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Dije que no iba a demostrar nada y hago todo lo contrario… Vamos debes contenerte o de lo contrario lo espantaras…

—Lamento haber dicho eso, fue solo un pensamiento. No me di cuenta que lo dije en voz alta— Decía tímida e indefensa bajando mi voz un poco y mi mirada.

—No te preocupes tu también has caído en tu propia curiosidad y eso para mí es divertido — Decía cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo de manera burlona, podía sentir como una gota caía por detrás de mi cabeza.

Decidí ponerme seria y empezar con las curaciones. Le indique lo que Tsunade sama le diría y lo que las enfermeras harían también lo que me dio algo de vergüenza, ya que a mí me gusta mucho… y su cuerpo es tal y como me lo imaginaba… Bien fornido, precioso y escultural que hacia babear a cualquier mujer homosexual o bi. Después de todo hice este hechizo para conseguir a mi hombre ideal y me trajo al mismísimo Kakashi Hatake a mi hogar para mejorar las cosas estaré varios días a solas con él cuidándolo para que se recupere y como mis papas no están podría suceder cualquier cosa ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tengo que comportarme como toda una señorita y no como una loca fan gritona, a personas como él no le gusta esas cosas bueno eso creo yo…

Por fin termine y le di las indicaciones que debía hacer a lo que él me deja con una pregunta clave…

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que me quede en tu hogar para que este a tu cuidado?

—Su cara mostraba sorpresa, como si no creyera tanta suerte de estar mal herido y que una persona la encontrara la curara y le abra las puertas de su hogar.

—Claro que si Kakashi san, ya te lo dije para mi eres una persona muy buena y amable. —Le conteste mostrando mi sonrisa más inocente.

Él solo sonreía y podía sentir en el aire un clima muy relajado y hermoso como el que había soñado… Hasta que…

—Aunque me digas que debo estar una semana aquí en reposo… ¿Cómo hare para volver?— La tristeza mezclada con angustia me inundaban.

No quería que se marche pero tampoco quería asustarlo, le tenía mucho temor a eso, tenía miedo de que se aleje de mí estando así…

—Kakashi san debe existir una única manera y esa es irte por donde viniste ósea a través del mangekyo sharingan.

—Sí, pero yo no planee estar aquí, el jutsu me trajo aquí… ¿Qué tal si lo realizo nuevamente y me lleva a otra dimensión o a otro tiempo? —Me muero, pensaba— ¿No existen portales aquí?

—¿Portales? No, que yo sepa —Eso también me dejo pensando… ¿A qué se refería con eso?

—Ya veo, parece que no tendré más opción que quedarme aquí, después de todo según tu predicción me dijiste que la misión saldrá con éxito… ¿No es verdad? —Me decía mientras lo recostaba en mi cama y veíamos ambos como el amanecer se anunciaba por mi ventana

—Así es, no se preocupe, ahora solo dedíquese a descansar— Le decía arropándolo lo que hizo sonrojarlo un poco, lo había notado.

Poco a poco la mañana se iba pasando y yo me quede dormida al pie de la cama velando por su sueño aunque no resistí mucho, no había dormido en toda la noche y aunque haya hecho todo lo posible por permanecer despierta temiendo de que esto fuese un maravilloso que culmine al despertar no lo pude evitar y me quede profundamente dormida.

—Oye… Ey despierta Hitori… Niña te quedaste dormida… —Mis ojos se abrían lentamente al oír una voz ronca hablarme cuando me despierto totalmente su cara estaba muy cerca a la mía tanto q no pude evitar dar un salto y caerme al piso por el susto  
—Waahh que susto!— Dije algo apenada.

—¿Tan horripilante te parezco?— Me decía recostándose de vuelta en la cama con dificultad.

—No No yo no quise decir eso es solo que me tomó por sorpresa… —Decía levantándome tratando de reponer la postura ya que había caído con las piernas abiertas y por más que llevara una calza larga negra y una camiseta blanca me daba pena…

—Me encantaría poder ayudarte pero apenas si me pude arrimar a despertarte estoy muy exhausto. — Decía cerrando sus ojos con cierto dolor, me preocupe al verlo así…

—Por favor no te esfuerces más —Me acerque tomando su mano realmente me preocupaba, siempre en la historia se veía bien, despreocupado y muy tranquilo pero a la vez fuerte, mas al verlo así tan indefenso… me dio mucha ternura y ganas de abrazarlo para que su dolor desapareciera.

—Hitori… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perdón Kakashi ya debe ser mediodía, lo mejor será prepararte un baño y lavar tu ropa, apuesto que la ropa de mi padre te quedara— No dijo nada al oírme solo le vi fruncir el seño antes de marcharme de la habitación.

Al volver lo encuentro semi acostado como si me estuviera esperando no sabía que pasaba por su mente pero me intrigaba ver su ceño fruncido como si estuviera molesto.  
—Anda, dime para quien trabajas… —Esas palabras me descolocaron…

—¿Qué?

—No es común que alguien sea amable con un desconocido aunque lo hayas visto en sueños y que hasta le abras la puerta de tu hogar, algo tramas, algo escondes… ¡¿Para quién trabajas?! Contesta… —Se lo veía serio y su mirada era voraz increíble es como se transforma a la hora que siente que está en peligro me ruborice y aun no sé porque pero eso me encanto y es mas sonreí.

—Kakashi san ya te lo dije te acepte porque eres una maravillosa persona por eso te recibí en mi hogar aunque me agarraste algo desprevenida— Decía al arreglarme unos mechones rebeldes que sobresalían de mi recogido improvisado

—Me disculpo por un momento pensé que todo era una trampa y que me querías asesina.  
—Ya relájate— Le decía mientras me ponía a su lado tendiéndole mi mano.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?— Me pregunta sin entender nada.

— ¿A dónde más? Al baño. Antes de que sigas haciendo reposo debes tomar un buen baño y luego puedes descansar en paz, me refiero a que descansaras tranquilo no que vaya a matarte. — Decía asustada agitando mis manos por temor a que se lo tome por otra cosa.

— Jajaja Que graciosa eres te pareces a un alumno mío… —Decía mientras escuchaba una música celestial para mis oídos, su hermosa risa, lo hice reír.— Pero me parece que no es adecuado señorita, me veras desnudo ya que no me puedo mover— La última frase sonó tan seductora de sus labios que me di cuenta que fue adrede, jamás pensé que Kakashi sea seductor con las mujeres.

En fin lo que dijo tiene razón, no lo había pensado pero ya esta me anime a proponérselo y aparte es totalmente necesario las enfermeras de alla y me refiero a Konoha estarán acostumbrada a darles baños cuando están en reposo, definitivamente tengo un solo pensamiento ahora ser valiente para bañarlo…

Continuara…

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía es que estoy muy apurada en hacer este fic la verdad que las ideas están pero el tiempo noooo _ perdon una vez mas si tengo muchas faltas y prometo actualizar mis historias mas seguido n.n espero les guste Yanne


End file.
